Down the Charts
by Hobkee
Summary: LEMON NathanxElena/Pegging/Warning:Explicit/ Nate and Elena are one happy couple. Just before their anniversary they are both willing to try something new.


**Hi everyone!**

Omg this is a long oneshot. No, seriously: the sex scene lasts forever (that is not a bad thing, right?)

Anyway i love Nathan Drake. How can he be so average looking and sexy at the same time? #gamergirlcrushes

I love Elena and Nate's relationship. It is just so cute and natural, so i tried to go for that. Enjoy~

Also, this contains pegging and detailed actions so don't read if you don't like.

The Uncharted Series and characters (c) Not me.

 **PART 1**

" _Poor Baby_ " Elena Fisher pouted as she placed a cotton pad over the scratch, previously submerged in alcohol, making Nathan snarl at the burning touch, almost jumping off the couch.

"That's going to leave a mark"

"The alcohol, or falling down off a cliff?"

The male sighed, ready for another dab of alcohol. "Do we really need to do this before dinner?" Elena nodded and applied a bit more liquid into the wound, finally covering it it with a _Band-aid_.

"Done. Chances are you will not lose your arm"

"Great to know"

The blonde, slender woman stood up and walked to the kitchen, stirring the contents inside of a pot. "So, what was today's big adventure?" she asked, smiling to herself.

"You said it, i fell from a cliff" the make scratched his head, making her chuckle further; She could see him from the side of an eye, flexing, as the shirt's fabric stretched, revealing her husband's toned muscles. Always a tease.

"The Philippines? Costa Rica?" She put a couple plates on the table.

"More like Brazil. They've got some nice stuff there. Gemstones, actual native tribes, girls who wear really little clothing during carnivals…"

Elena laughed. It had been almost half a decade that Nathan Drake, legendary treasure hunter, had retired for a boring life, away from the thrills of bullets, car chases and exotic locations.

"Don't you miss it?"

"Sometimes" Drake shrugged, sitting after her "I mean, nobody has tried to kill us the last 48 hours; But i'm not going to lie, it is always good coming back home knowing something warm is already over the table"

"Even if it's instant _mac and cheese_?"

Nathan Drake slipped some more yellow pasta from his fork to his mouth. "These aren't instant are they?"

The blonde looked at her husband. She could barely believe they had been married for 4 years now. Specially them. They had bnever been the *family oriented* couple type. Or at least she knew she wasn't.

But sometimes a good looking guy who happens to be passionate about ancient cultures and treasure hunting appears from nowhere. And sometimes he happens to be quite charming. Charming enough to make you consider settling down. She gazed straight into the male's eyes of blue, as the muffled sound of her new Chill Out playlist kept playing in the distance.

"I pity them" Nathan broke the silence.

"Who?"

"Those who aren't having dinner with the prettiest girl ever"

Elena giggled "Stop it"

"I'm serious."

The male stood up, walking towards the faucet with plates in hand, aware of how he was being eyed.

"So, any surprise for tonight?" he asked with a smirk while scrubbing the rests of _mac and cheese._ Elena knew that tone. It was different from "Want to go watch a movie?" or "Let's get a couple beers". In his husband's case *Any surprise* was a polite way of saying *i'm horny *; But no matter how many times she heard it, he managed to make her loins tingle.

Fisher gazed down his man's firm buttcheeks under his signature khaki pants. Then she admired his back, his firm shoulders...as the thought of him hovering over her was beginning to make her private parts damp; but this time it wasn't going to be that way. No. She had decided to propose something different for the night. A true _surprise._

"You know, i've been Reading some articles on the internet…" She toyed with her hair "And i was thinking we could *amp* our relationship" she could feel her cheeks turning a discreet shade of pink.

" _*Amp*_ the relationship" Nathan replied mockingly, making the blonde bit her lower lip.

"Yeah"

Drake finished washing the dishes and turned to her

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve a dog or you know, someone _dead_ on the bed- or _Sully-_ i'm on"

"You sure?"

Drake shrugged "Yeah"

Elena gave him a small smirk as he approached her, placing his hands over her waist.

"Okay now you're really making me curious" Drake whispered "What is making you laugh so much?"

"It's just i don't know how to tell you" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Just do" Nate leaned forward"We don't keep secrets. Right?"

The blonde nodded as she guided him onto the couch.

"I guess there's no use hiding it for later then" Elena reached for a large, thin package from under the furniture. It was wrapped in a colorful paper and topped with a tiny handwritten note.

"Happy Anniversary?" Nathan raised an eyebrow a bit concerned.

"Relax, you didn't miss it" Elena snorted "I was just saving it for next month"

The male relaxed and ripped the paper, exposing a very shady box with bright pink letters. He blinked and looked at her before examining the package.

 _"The SeXplorer. Allow your fantasies take you to places you've never been before with his smooth, silky surface._ _borosilicate glass, 100%phalates free."_ He read "Seriously?"

"I think the name was cute"

Drake took the dildo out of the box, admiring the clear pink material, ribbed with small bumps here and there.

"So... _we_ use this?"

"...I use it" Elena moved closer "Inside you"

A spark of realization hit the male's face.

"You mean...uh..."

"Yes, Nathan Drake. "

"In me?"

"…Yes"

The male looked at the size of the toy. It wasn't really massive, but he hadn't ever done something like that before.

"I understand if you don't like the idea though" She avoided looking into his eyes for a moment, Nathan stared at the toy in his hand, feeling it's weight and the firm, cold texture.

".Let's say i do agree…" he cocked his head. "What's in for me?"

 **Part 2**

"Oh god, what am I getting into?" Drake groaned as Elena rubbed his nipples under the shirt, running her hand down over his chest and stomach; making him coo as she arrived to his already tented groin. It was easy to notice the male's erection under the light fleece fabric ; and all that the blonde had to do was carefully pull his sweatpants down, revealing his lover's hefty erection.

"Oh, hi there" she giggled, stroking the Veiny meat. "Long time no see big guy"

"Since like last Wednesday, actually…" Nathan closed his eyes, relaxing over the mattress. "You sure you don't want to repeat _that_ instead?"

Elena shook her head and began rubbing her fingers down the male's shaft, stopping by his balls and pulling them softly. Drake's breathing became humid as her digits continued exploring him, brushing his taint and then rubbing against his ass; focusing on his virgin entrance.

"I think you should roll over" she whispered, guiding his lover. The retired treasure hunter did as he was told and buried his face on the pillow, spreading his legs timidly. He heard his wife reaching inside the nightstand, and seconds later a sweet aroma filled his nostrils as a cold sensation slid between his buttcheeks.

"…You really had to use _Beachy Pina Colada_ on me."

"Did you prefer _Bubblegum Burst_?"

The woman gave herself a nod of determination and began circling her index against that tight rosebud, making Drake quiver in a strange, unusual delight. He spreaded his legs further, making her smirk as she felt his entry winking and flexing at the tip of her digit.

"Feeling good eh, cowboy?"  
He mumbled something against the pillow.

"Cant say I'm not enjoying the view down here "Elena applied a bit more lube on her hands and softly pressed her finger against him, trying to emulate what she had previously seen in videos "Okay, this should be easy. Just relax."

As expected, Nathan was really tight. He grimaced at the painful stretch as his wife carefully managed to slide one finger inside of him; flinching at the novel sensation.

"whoa, easy there" Elena carefully pushed his finger forward "Relax."  
The male groaned while elena began caressing his insides, making him groan at his tender innards being touched by the very first time. Elena felt her husband clenching to her, almost suctioning her index.  
"You're so tight down here" she giggled, leaning forward, eager to taste Drake's virgin ass.  
"Oh,God!" He tensed, sweat forming on his brows as his lover continued rubbing her tongue in circles against his back door "God, that's dirty". His nervous laughter pushed the blonde further, encouraging her to focus on that firm anal ring, gently prodding it with her tongue Little by Little, preparing him for what was to come.

She closed her eyes, relishing on that sweet tasting ass, winking at her tongue as Nate silently reached for his leaking meat.

"Nathan Drake, remember our agreement" Elena shooed his hand. "No touching".

The male groaned; but just when he was about to come with some witty remark Elena's digits rubbed against a fleshy spot inside his body, making him moan in delight and buck his hips; forgetting what he was going to say.

"Oh, so you like this" Her husband's toes curled and Elena could clearly see a dollop of clear lube running down Nate's shaft.  
"Oh, oh God. Just keep going …just like that" Nathan's breath became heavy and humid as she teased his secret love button, sending waves of pleasure across his spine.  
It was almost there. He whimpered on the verge of climax. But just as his dick flexed ready to spurt a load of fresh baby batter Elena retrieved her fingers, ruining his husbands orgasm.

"That. Was so not funny" he frowned.

"Don't worry. I'll make up for it" she reached for some more lube with the _SeXplorer_ in hand, The smooth clear object made Nate shrug "Uh…is it too late to rearrange the arrangement?"

"Only if you want to do the laundry all year long."

"FINE...Just go slowly" He muttered, burying his head on the pillow once more. Elena gazed at her husband; properly loosened and ready to be fucked. She aligned the toy against his entrance as Nathan inhaled deeply, feeling the cold tip poking at his tender boypussy.

"stop being nervous" he heard elena say as the dildo moved forward stretching his pink ring.

"God, it hurts" Drake giggled nervously as the wand slided inside of him. He clenched his fingers onto the mattress as the rugged texture of the object explored his insides.  
Elena grinned at the sight of his husband's perfect ass being ruined by the toy, able to see the hunter's velvety passage due to the clear material.

Nate's hips moved as if they had a mind of their own, grinding against the _SeXplorer._ He groaned in frustration unable to stop himself. The blonde began working the wand back and forth, fucking her husband; trying to emulate Nates movements we they had sex, going slow for a couple thrusts and the fast for another two.

"Yes!…that's great honey" he gasped.

His cheeks were bright red as his dick and the heavy balls flapping between his legs with each buck. Elena felt her panties become damper as her husband's sweet pants filler her ears. Once she got some confidence her movements gained t and speed, shoving the toy against the male's firm passage.

"Shit!" he trembled as a trail of drool flowed from his lips. Elena licked her lips, finally minding some attention to the male's eager meat, twirling her tongue down ad up the Veiny rod.

"Don't restrain yourself, give it to me cowboy" she whispered while ravaging Nate's prostate as her free hand jerked his cock. Drake snarled, his moans growing louder as he surrendered to the whole new experience of getting fucked. A few bucks ahead, he couldn't fight it any longer as a generous spurt of fresh cream spurted straight into Elena's mouth. Then there was another squirt. Nate tensed as his first anal orgasm quaked trough his body; His eyes rolled as his boypussy spasmed against the dldo, clenching a the rugged texture. He shot a third time in midair, mating the silky sheets underneath.

The blonde giggled, cleaning some of her husband's seed from her face with the back of her hand.

"So, how was it?"

There was no answer.

"Nate?"

Elena rubbed her husbands back, finally hearing a muffled laughter from under the pillow.

"What?"

"I said, good thing I'm not the one doing the laundry. For a year. "

 **THE END**

That took about one month to write, believe it or not.

I wouldn't peg a guy irl (or would i?) but that was it. Add me to your favorites and leave a comment!

Uncharted= Love


End file.
